<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шёпот глубин by Alata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792316">Шёпот глубин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata'>Alata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Архивные тексты [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Presumed Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Валентину приснился кошмар... или это не просто кошмар?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Архивные тексты [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Тьма из глубин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В фике имеются натуралистические описания трупов, кошмары и открытый финал.<br/>Идея навеяна произведениями Г.Ф.Лавкрафта.<br/>Это - ещё один архивный текст, который писался на одну из фандомных игр.<br/>Прошу никуда не утаскивать.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Предштормовое море было грязно-серым. Набрякшие тёмные тучи ползли так низко, что, казалось, цепляли клочковатыми брюхами верхушки мачт. Холодная вода в неопрятных ошмётках пены зло плескалась в борт. Ветер рвал флаги, и команда зябко ёжилась, поглядывая на запад, где серый горизонт сливался с морем.</p><p>— Дурной день, — мрачно проговорил старпом, и Вальдес зло сжал челюсти. Ему тоже было муторно. Глухая тоска сжимала сердце, как плач найери, и деться от этого было некуда.</p><p>Ветер с силой хлестнул по лицу, будто ведьмы требовали повернуть и на всех парусах мчаться прочь. Но от чего спасаться? Вокруг — Устричное море, до ближайшего берега плыть и плыть, пиратов «Астэра» никогда не боялась. Что могло напугать девочек так, чтобы в голосе ветра зазвенел отчаянный крик?</p><p>В следующий миг Ротгер понял — поздно.</p><p>На море мягким покрывалом опустилась тишина. Воздух замер, будто ветра никогда не существовало. Флаги и паруса безвольно обвисли, тяжело и слитно хлопнув о мачты. Люди замерли, уже предчувствуя неотвратимое, но ещё не осознавая его.</p><p>А потом из-под воды пришёл пробирающий до самого нутра гул.</p><p> </p><p>Шёпот пришёл к нему во тьме. Липкий шелест на неизвестном языке проникал, казалось, под кожу, скользил сквозь мышцы и связки, облеплял кости, будто ставил на них несмываемые печати. Нечто столь древнее, что разум отказывался осознать его, поднималось из глубин и шептало, шептало, шептало что-то жуткое и одновременно настолько притягательное, что сопротивляться было невозможно. Он больше не чувствовал своего тела. Шёпот властвовал над ним, как море властвует над каплей дождя — лишь краткий миг суждено ей задержаться на поверхности, а потом она сольётся с бесконечными и вечными глубинами. Грань между каплей и волнами стремительно таяла. Ещё немного, и они станут едиными, неразделимыми, вечными...</p><p>Наконец-то он освободится.</p><p>Вместе с прикосновением к шее чего-то жгучего и ледяного, пришло чужое злое торжество, и Валентин, наконец, осознал себя. Он дёрнулся в вязком и холодном, не чувствуя опоры, и беззвучно закричал от оглушающего ужаса перед шёпотом и тьмой.</p><p>Серый предутренний сумрак. Белёный потолок. Потемневший от времени натюрморт над кроватью.</p><p>Сердце колотилось в горле, в теле разливалась мерзкая дрожащая слабость, а в ушах стоял неприятный звон.</p><p>«Сон. Просто дурной сон», — с облегчением подумал Валентин и накрыл глаза ладонью. Реальность обнимала его, как тёплое одеяло, и пригрезившийся кошмар отступал перед ней, прятался в глубины памяти, как осьминог в расщелину скалы. Валентин глубоко вдохнул воздух, густо пахнущий черёмухой несмотря на закрытые окна, и улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>Даже в мирное время армия продолжала жить бурной жизнью, и летом рутины было не меньше, чем в другое время года. Можно было подать прошение об отпуске — Ариго бы не отказал — но Валентину не хотелось уезжать. Дела в его владениях немедленного присмотра не требовали, в Васспарде до сих пор будто жило болезненное эхо погибшего Джастина, а особняк в Олларии до последнего спрута на драпировке пропитался безумием Раканы и горечью от смерти родителей. Бередить эти воспоминания отчаянно не хотелось, поэтому Валентин с обычной для себя обстоятельностью после завершения войны погрузился в армейский быт. Райнштайнер сдержанно хвалил за тщание, а Ариго временами ультимативно отправлял отдыхать. За три спокойных года Валентин покидал армию только дважды — проводить Клауса в Лаик и поприсутствовать на его выпуске. Брат стал оруженосцем Эмиля Савиньяка и сейчас служил на юге. Письма от него приходили чаще, чем из Васспарда от Питера или из Ариго от Ирэны. Сестра воспитывала племянницу и пеняла, что Валентин не приезжает навещать, а Питер, хоть и не писал об этом напрямую, тоже явно скучал. Каждый раз, получая весточку из Васспарда, Валентин обещал себе попросить у Ариго отпуск и съездить туда, но раз за разом находились срочные дела, и он поездку откладывал.</p><p>Любое изменение в привычном и понятном армейский быте мирного времени ощущалось очень остро, поэтому засевшие в памяти следы недавнего кошмара всерьёз начали раздражать Валентина. Временами всплывающие из глубин воспоминания о липнущем к коже промозглом шёпоте заставляли ёжиться, как на пронизывающем ветру. В такие моменты Валентин досадливо морщился и поднимал воротник, а Ариго, если оказывался рядом, смотрел обеспокоенно и даже пару раз поинтересовался самочувствием. Валентин отшучивался, и командир, вроде бы успокаивался — до следующего накатившего воспоминания. К счастью, выполнять обязанности хорошо эти случаи не мешали, и только это позволяло считать их не более чем досадной помехой, которая наверняка исчезнет со временем.</p><p> </p><p>Свеча на столе горела неровно, и мелкий почерк интенданта временами сливался в узор, похожий на шарф из неокрашенной шерсти. Отчёт нужно было дочитать, поэтому Валентин поморгал, а потом и вовсе потёр глаза пальцами. Вязаное полотно распалось на отдельные слова, и он вздрогнул: вместо округлых букв талига желтоватый лист был испещрён мелкими резкими чертами, похожими на короткие царапины или трещины. Они налезали друг на друга, перекрещивались и медленно расплывались, просачиваясь сквозь волокна бумаги. Взгляд Валентина цеплялся за тёмные линии, и на каждой что-то в нём неприятно вздрагивало, будто кто-то повторял их, вырезая на его внутренностях.</p><p>«Закрой глаза, — приказал себе Валентин и с отчаянием понял, что не может этого сделать. — Прекрати!»</p><p>Он читал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от слов чужого языка, и ему казалось, что текст написан свежей кровью. Кто-то писал его прямо сейчас, беря чернила из его жил, и буквы сочились багровым, как свежие раны. Кровь едко пахла ржавчиной, липла к пальцам и капала на стол.</p><p>Знакомый шёпот полозом скользнул по спине. Он откуда-то знал, что перед ним — изъеденная морем страница древней книги из человеческой кожи. Обжигающе холодные звуки повторяли то, что видели глаза, и Валентину казалось, что он сейчас поймёт этот жуткий текст, но смысл ускользал, оставляя на корне языка горчащий привкус, а внутри тела — саднящие надрезы слов древнего языка.</p><p>Хлопнул ставень открытого по летнему времени окна, и Валентин, очнувшись, отбросил лист. Тот мягко спланировал на пол. Сквозняк шевельнул его, и Валентин заставил себя встать из-за стола. Когда он поднял бумагу, на ней курчавился знакомый почерк интенданта.</p><p>— Я просто недостаточно сплю в последнее время, — неуверенно проговорил Валентин, и в пустой комнате его голос показался одиноким и испуганным.</p><p> </p><p>Вода беззвучно сочилась из земли и стекалась в лужи, в которых отражались белые колокольчики первых весенних цветов и тонкие иглы травы, пробившей потемневшую прошлогоднюю листву. Лужи ширились, расползались, захватывали всё большее пространство, сливались друг с другом, превращаясь в озёра. Ветер морщил поверхность воды, которая поднималась всё выше, подбираясь к окнам. Вот она дробно закапала с подоконника на ковёр, вот хлынула потоком, заполняя комнату. Валентин не видел этого, но знал, будто кто-то шептал на ухо, описывая это медленное и неотвратимое приближение, а он сам лежал на кровати и не мог пошевелиться, не мог встать и скрыться от поднимающейся воды. Она щекотно ползла вверх, заливаясь в уши, и Валентин слышал, как что-то мерно и гулко пульсирует в бесконечной глубине, касаясь его, цепляясь за него, медленно затягивая его в бездну.</p><p>Когда холодная вода сомкнулась над ним, ужас переполнил Валентина, и он, наконец, проснулся.</p><p> </p><p>Кошмары повторялись. Они были разными, но ощущение чего-то шепчущего, которое ждёт его в глубине, сопровождало каждый. Валентин боялся спать. С каждым кошмаром шепчущее, казалось, подбиралось всё ближе, всё прочнее опутывало его, и всё труднее было сбросить липкую хватку и вырваться в реальность. Валентина знобило, от одного вида еды начинало подташнивать, но лекарь только разводил руками и прописывал пить настойку сонного корня. Единожды выпив её, Валентин едва смог вырваться из придвинувшейся вплотную бездны. После той ночи он с трудом заставил себя подняться с постели — усталость была такая, что казалось, будто бороться с липкой тьмой пришлось в реальности. Повторять опыт было страшно, поэтому Валентин убрал склянку подальше и больше не прикасался к ней.</p><p> </p><p>— Валентин, что с тобой? — обеспокоенный голос Арно разорвал тягостное оцепенение.</p><p>— Ты что-то спросил? — Валентин вгляделся в друга, пытаясь вспомнить, как они встретились. Кажется, Арно пришёл позвать его на тренировку? Или это было вчера? Мысли путались.</p><p>— Спросил, что с тобой, — терпеливо повторил Арно.</p><p>— Я...</p><p>«Я в полном порядке», — хотел ответить Валентин, но ложь застряла в горле. Он не в порядке. Он не может спокойно спать, не может нормально есть, слышит несуществующее и временами видит жуткие письмена там, где их не может быть. Он сходит с ума, как Габриэлла.</p><p>— Пойдём-ка, я тебя к мэтру Лизобу отведу, — Арно приобнял его, поддерживая, и Валентин шарахнулся от пронзившего с головы до ног ощущения, что его схватят, опутают и утянут в бездну, а он не хочет, не хочет туда!</p><p>Арно замер с поднятыми руками, а Валентин, захлёбываясь воздухом, привалился к стене.</p><p>— Не поможет, — проговорил он, отдышавшись. — Ему непонятно, что со мной. Велит больше спать, а я не могу.</p><p>— Ты на выходца похож, — тихо отозвался Арно, и Валентин невесело рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я знаю. У меня есть зеркало.</p><p> </p><p>Гул поднимался из глубин, разрывая неподвижный воздух, и море поднималось вместе с ним. Волна росла, подхватывая корабль, заваливая его на бок. Люди кричали, цепляясь за снасти.</p><p>Он видел глазами Вальдеса, думал его мыслями, смаковал его бессильную злость и затапливающий душу ужас, потому что это он проломил обессилевшую земную твердь, это он поднимался из глубин к обречённо застывшему небу, это он торжествующе закричал в ответ на отчаянные вспышки молний.</p><p>Крошечный и лёгкий человеческий корабль, как искра, исчез в одном из водоворотов, порождённых его могучим расправившимся телом.</p><p>Валентин открыл глаза, тяжело повернулся на бок, сжался на сбитой постели и тихо заскулил от отчаяния.</p><p> </p><p>Шёпот и галлюцинации приходили всё чаще. Временами даже при свете дня Валентин начинал видеть вместо собеседников облысевшие трупы с рыхлой жемчужно-белой кожей, морщившейся крупными складками. Некоторые тела обросли водорослями, другие были сплошь покрыты ранками от пиявочных укусов или объедены рыбами. Иногда морские твари выплывали из ртов, забитых розовато-белой пеной, или, медленно шевеля плавниками, смотрели на Валентина из провалов глазниц. Временами он даже слышал хруст плоти, разрываемой клешнями и зубами. Когда накатывали эти жуткие видения, Валентин уходил или опускал взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на перчатках или гриве лошади. Чаще всего помогало: шёпот отступал, и реальность возвращалась. Хуже было, когда вместо еды виделась гниль, в которой копошились черви и крабы. Однажды вместо блюда перед Валентином оказалась полуразложившаяся человеческая кисть, на одном из пальцев которой тускло сверкнул массивный золотой перстень с зелёным камнем. Валентин едва успел отвести взгляд, чтобы не стошнило. Даже понимая, что это зрительная галлюцинация — пахла пища по-прежнему пищей — есть он не мог. Ему казалось, что стоит положить в рот хоть кусочек того, что выглядит столь жутко, и он застрянет в кошмаре навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>— Необходимо проинспектировать эту территорию, — проговорил Райнштайнер, и его палец очертил область на карте между рекой и лесом. Разбухшая складчатая кожа лопнула от давления и начала сползать с руки, как слишком большая перчатка, обнажая бледные мышцы и связки. Валентина замутило. В изломную войну он не единожды сталкивался со смертью и видел много трупов, но преследовавшие его галлюцинации были чем-то за гранью его выдержки.</p><p>Валентин сглотнул и отвернулся.</p><p>— Что с вами? — голос Райнштайнера почти терялся в льющемся в уши расслаивающемся шёпоте, превращаясь в гулкое бульканье.</p><p>— Простите. Нездоров, — вытолкнул Валентин, борясь с подкатившим к горлу комом. Если постараться, он наверняка сможет заставить себя забыть, что глаза видят вместо собеседника его давно утонувший труп.</p><p>— Валентин, посмотрите на меня.</p><p>— Не могу, — горло перехватило, шёпот сконцентрировался, и в чуждой речи внезапно очень чётко проступили леденяще-понятные слова: «Это будет».</p><p>Ноги подкосились, и Валентин упал бы, если бы не успел схватиться за спинку стула. «Это будет», — выжигал в его разуме шёпот. — «Я уже здесь. Ты мой».</p><p>Хотелось заткнуть уши, но Валентин уже знал, что это не поможет. Шёпот говорил с ним изнутри, пульсировал в висках, будто по-змеиному полз по венам вместе с кровью. Если он мог закрыть глаза и не видеть водорослей, растущих на собеседнике, то от шёпота нельзя было скрыться. Он будет липнуть к мыслям до тех пор, пока ему не надоест и он не отступит на время. Теперь же, когда Валентин начал понимать, что говорит ему бездна, станет ещё хуже.</p><p>Его требовательно встряхнули за плечи, Валентин распахнул глаза и снова зажмурился, увидев перед собой хлопья розоватой пены, а за ними — распухшее лицо Райнштайнера. Затошнило снова, но на фоне сковавшего ужаса — почти незаметно. Валентин перевёл дыхание и заставил себя снова открыть глаза.</p><p>— Что с Вами? — не в первый, видимо, раз спрашивал Райнштайнер. Он снова выглядел собой, и от облегчения у Валентина перед глазами всё расплылось. — Я давно заметил, что Вы плохо спите и почти ничего не едите. Это ненормально.</p><p>— Меня преследуют кошмары и галлюцинации, — сознался Валентин, отстранённо удивляясь, что мэтр Лизоб не сообщил о его состоянии начальству. Но, с другой стороны, когда он ходил со своей проблемой к мэтру, кошмаров наяву, кроме случая с отчётом интенданта, с ним ещё не случалось, а о той галлюцинации Лизобу он не рассказал.</p><p>— Какого рода видения Вас преследуют? — Райнштайнер отошёл к столу, давая больше пространства. Валентин перевёл дыхание и начал рассказывать:</p><p>— Всё началось несколько месяцев назад, когда мне приснился кошмар, в котором меня опутало нечто тёмное, ужасающее и торжествующее. Оно будто проникло в моё тело сквозь кожу, завладело мной, как если бы я был чем-то слабым, крошечным и не способным дать отпор. Это нечто шептало мне. Жуткий шёпот на незнакомом языке... От него не спрятаться, как ни старайся. Я не понимал ни слова, но будто знал, что этот шёпот зовёт меня. И я не мог сопротивляться этому зову. Кошмар кончился, я проснулся и решил, что это всего лишь плохой сон, но потом... — Валентин вздрогнул, проваливаясь в воспоминание о кровавых буквах. — Я читал отчёт интенданта, когда вместо него на листе проступили другие слова. Они были не написаны, а будто прорезаны и сочились кровью. Я пытался прекратить читать, но даже глаза закрыть не мог. А голос того чудовища из бездны шептал, словно читал на ухо то, что видели мои глаза, и мне казалось, что это не бумага, а сделанный из человеческой кожи пергамент, лист древней книги, и что книга эта скрыта в морских глубинах, а текст написан моей кровью.</p><p>Валентин медленно закрыл глаза и сгорбился.</p><p>— Потом кошмары стали приходить почти каждую ночь. Я видел, как огромные волны смывают города, тонул, не в силах пошевелиться, был теми, кто умирал, захлёбываясь в солёной воде, и каждый раз в конце с трудом вырывался из щупалец тьмы, тянувшей меня в бездну, — он стиснул дрожащие пальцы. — Хуже всего был сон, в начале которого я был Вальдесом, а в конце — поднимавшимся со дна моря невообразимо огромным древним чудовищем, переполненным злым торжеством... Оно едва заметило корабль, который уничтожило, — в затылок ввинтилась внезапная, но уже привычная боль, Валентин поморщился и продолжил глухо: — С тех пор всё чаще вместо людей я вижу утопленников, а вместо еды — гниль и разлагающуюся человеческую плоть. И кошмары мне снятся почти каждую ночь.</p><p>— Вы пробовали пить снотворное? Возможно, мэтр... — заговорил Райнштайнер, но Валентин прервал его, покачав головой.</p><p>— От снотворного ещё хуже. Я едва смог вырваться из кошмара, когда принял его по совету мэтра Лизоба. Повторить я не рискнул, — обречённо признался Валентин, глядя в пол.</p><p>Райнштайнер походил вдоль стола, заложив руки за спину, потом воздвигся над Валентином.</p><p>— Объясните мне, чем сегодняшнее видение отличалось от обычных? Как Вы сказали, они уже давно преследуют Вас, но сегодня я наблюдал, как Вы пришли в ужас.</p><p>— Сегодня я понял, что именно шепчет мне чудовище, — с трудом подавив дрожь, проговорил Валентин и перевёл взгляд на свои руки, чтобы не замечать поросшие ракушками и водорослями сапоги генерала. Тонкие зелёные нити едва заметно колыхались, будто в воде, а между ними сновала какая-то мелкая водная живность.</p><p>Райнштайнер молчал, ожидая продолжения. Валентин смотрел на свои руки, сцепленные в замок, и никак не мог выговорить то, что услышал. Одна мысль, что его кошмары могут оказаться предвидением, затапливала ужасом.</p><p>— Оно сказало, что всё, что я вижу — сбудется, и что я принадлежу ему, — выговорил, наконец, Валентин и закрыл лицо руками. — Пусть лучше я окажусь безумцем, чем это — правдой.</p><p>В комнате было тихо, только злая предосенняя муха вилась под потолком, ударяясь временами о белёную глину.</p><p>— Вы не обратили внимания, какое время года было в Ваших кошмарах про потоп? — внезапно спросил Райнштайнер.</p><p>— Всегда весна, — неуверенно ответил Валентин и кивнул сам себе. — Да, весна. Я видел первоцветы, вода была холодной, но не было снега и льда.</p><p>— Значит, у нас есть минимум несколько месяцев, чтобы это предотвратить, — заключил Райнштайнер.</p><p>Валентин медленно поднял голову.</p><p>— Вы не считаете это безумием? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>— Ваши кошмары последовательны, Валентин, — ответил Райнштайнер. — Это не просто повторяющийся образ, тем более, что я не вижу причин, которые могли бы в Вас его вызвать. К тому же мне кажется весьма занятной Ваша фраза о книге на морском дне, — он прищурился. — Вы можете воспроизвести хотя бы часть текста, который видели?</p><p>Валентин похолодел, потому что понял — может. Стоило подумать об этом, и знание будто всплыло в нём, подняв с собой мутную взвесь жутких воспоминаний. Валентин ощутил, как по кисти скользнуло что-то влажное и холодное, проползло сквозь пальцы и стиснуло ладонь. Рука сама по себе двинулась вперёд, взялась за перо, обмакнула его в чернильницу. Валентин наблюдал за рукой с возрастающим ужасом, потому что не владел ею совершенно. Перо выводило острые линии, бумага влажно похрустывала, и казалось, что острый кончик царапает его собственную кожу. Упругая невидимая петля, охватившая кисть, сжалась, и перо выпало из пальцев, разбрызгав чернила по листу.</p><p>— Что здесь написано? — невозмутимо спросил Райнштайнер, и Валентин впервые за всё время, пока его преследовали кошмары, подумал, что этот человек знает очень многое о древних верованиях, о которых в Талиге забыли много веков назад.</p><p>— Вы видели такие знаки раньше? — спросил Валентин, поднимая глаза от листа, и вздрогнул, когда на границе зрения разглядел на своей руке непроглядно-чёрное щупальце.</p><p>— Да, я уже видел нечто подобное, — взгляд Райнштайнера был тяжёлым и внимательным. Валентин уцепился за него, лишь бы не замечать медленно сползающее с руки холодное нечто. — А что сейчас видите Вы?</p><p>— Щупальце, — сглотнул Валентин. — Краем глаза. Чёрное. Оно держало мою руку и писало ею.</p><p>— И что же оно пожелало нам сообщить?</p><p>Заставить себя снова посмотреть на бумагу было сложно, но теперь Валентин ощутил, что в происходящем есть смысл. Если это было не просто подступающее безумие, а вполне реальный противник, то с ним можно было бороться и, при должной подготовке и удаче, — победить. А если есть хоть малый шанс на победу, он постарается его поймать.</p><p>«Неизбежно», — было будто прорезано наискосок листа, и Валентин усмехнулся.</p><p>— Кем бы ни было это существо, оно утверждает, что мои видения — неизбежность, — рождённые принятым решением облегчение и надежда будто вымели сонную одурь и отчаяние. Даже голос окреп. — Господин Райнштайнер, где Вам встречалось подобное?</p><p>— У меня дома есть древняя глиняная табличка, — Райнштайнер сел за стол напротив Валентина и достал из папки чистый лист. — На ней наличествуют похожие символы, хотя я всегда был уверен, что они — просто царапины от дурного обращения с древним артефактом. Также на табличке находится частично утраченное изображение. За давностью лет я не помню, что именно там изображено, но, полагаю, Вам стоит его увидеть как можно скорее.</p><p>Он принялся писать, а Валентин устало опёрся локтями о стол. Веки были тяжёлыми, звуки доходили как сквозь толщу воды, а иногда и вовсе пропадали. Сколько он уже не спал нормально? Месяц? Два? Валентин не помнил. Неудивительно, что он с трудом воспринимает реальность и не может судить здраво. После всего, что творилось на изломе эпох, он должен был подумать, что за преследовавшими его кошмарами может скрываться нечто большее, чем безумие, но, видимо, усталость взяла своё.</p><p>— Держите, — проговорил Райнштайнер, и Валентин вздрогнул, выныривая из незаметно подкравшегося сна.</p><p>— Вы... откомандировали меня проводить изыскания? — переспросил Валентин, прочитав приказ. — Бессрочно?</p><p>— Да. В сопровождающие Вам я назначаю Арно Савиньяка, поскольку он в достаточной мере знает Вас, — Райнштайнер свёл брови. — Валентин, если прав я, и Ваши видения реальны, то разрешить эту загадку — первостепенная задача. Но если это всё же безумие, то в армии Вам делать нечего.</p><p>Валентин стиснул челюсти, признавая его правоту. Сумасшедшему в армии не место. А если Ойген Райнштайнер прав... Он, как выяснилось на Изломе, был истинным Повелителем Волн, так кому как не ему разбираться в тварях из глубин?</p><p>— Я немедленно передам Ваше распоряжение Арно, — проговорил Валентин, поднимаясь. — К вечеру я полагаю закончить сборы и выдвинуться.</p><p>— Нет, — остановил его Райнштайнер. — Немедленно Вы отправитесь к себе и постараетесь отдохнуть. Я сам уведомлю Савиньяка. В Бергмарк вы поедете завтра.</p><p> </p><p>Валентин вышел из кабинета Райнштайнера, привалился к стене и выдохнул. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Казалось, что если он не двинется дальше прямо сейчас, то заснёт стоя под кабинетом начальства.</p><p>Удивительно, как всего несколько слов поддержки и веры могут зажечь в человеке столь яркую надежду, что все ужасы, пережитые за последние месяцы, истают из памяти, как иней от дыхания.</p><p>Валентин думал о том, что завтра они с Арно отправятся в Бергмарк, а оттуда — дальше на поиски следов древней твари, притаившейся в глубинах. Друг хорошо знает его. Если Валентин начнёт вести себя странно или опасно, Арно сможет его остановить, не позволит натворить бед.</p><p>Пол качнулся под ногами, как палуба корабля. Валентин вздрогнул, просыпаясь, отлип от стены и зашагал к выходу.</p><p> </p><p>Осьминог подобрал щупальца и юркнул в узкую щель. Обросшая кораллами металлическая скоба от его движения хрустнула, и последний гвоздь вырвался из истлевшего дерева, заставив испуганного спрута рвануться прочь. Потревоженная скоба, наконец, отпала. Распухший пергамент, изъеденный морем, упруго подтолкнул обложку, освобождаясь, и книга медленно раскрылась. Здесь, в холодном мраке бездны, мелкие частые прорези, испещрившие страницы, были не видны. Заполнявшая их кровь облачком мелких чешуек поднялась в воде и неспешно осела обратно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Шёпот бездны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фамильный замок Райнштайнера оказался, разумеется, по-бергерски основательным, построенным по старинным правилам, но, против ожиданий, относительно новым. Валентин предполагал, что увидит древнее строение, заставшее начало прошлого Круга, но на серых стенах не было латок или следов обновления, а черепичные крыши вряд ли пережили сотню лет. Впрочем, Васспард был не старше.</p><p>— Серьёзная постройка, — уважительно проговорил Арно, оглядев ровные высокие стены, окованные металлом ворота и массивный подъёмный мост, переброшенный через солидный ров.</p><p>Валентин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Очень. Смотри, — он провёл рукой вверх, очерчивая длинный узкий штурмовой коридор, пробитый прямо в скале, — тут очень удобно было бы поливать смолой или кипятком головы нападающих. Бойницы узкие и практически не видны снизу, а внутренние ворота расположены не прямо напротив внешних, а сбоку. Просто так с тараном не развернёшься.</p><p>Арно понимающе кивнул. Штурмовой коридор упирался в тупик. Развернуться на этом пятачке могла бы разве что длинная повозка. Если не дать противнику заложить под ворота пороховой заряд, то для захвата замка даже теперь нужен был военный гений не хуже Алвы.</p><p>— А Вы смыслите, — одобрительно кивнул седой бергер, сопровождавший их от Ноймара. — В простоте древних скрыта мудрость, годная для любых времён.</p><p>Внутренние ворота были такими же огромными, как и внешние. Они, казалось, готовы были всем своим немалым весом упасть на голову любого, кто покусится на спокойствие замка. Выпуклые шляпки массивных гвоздей ровными рядами блестели на широких железных полосах, стягивавших промасленные брёвна. Арно запрокинул голову, придерживая шляпу, и восхищённо прицокнул языком.</p><p>— Вот это я понимаю — бергерская основательность, — восхитился он, и Валентин улыбнулся. Рядом с другом даже дышалось легче, и кошмары казались не столь всепоглощающими. Пока они ехали в Райнштайн, видения накатили на Валентина всего один раз, да и то быстро отступили. С одной стороны это радовало, но с другой вызывало беспокойство, ведь шёпот мог вернуться в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p> </p><p>Переходы в замке были сделаны, казалось, для карликов. Валентин, следуя за слугой с фонарём, временами едва не касался головой потолка и чувствовал себя как в склепе. Стены давили, будто недовольные вторжением, и когда очередной переход закончился открытой площадкой, сразу лезть в следующий узкий коридор не было никаких сил. Слуга понятливо задержался, и Валентин опустился на резную мраморную скамью. Камень холодил даже сквозь плотный плащ и шерстяные штаны — осень в Бергмарк, тем более здесь, в горах, начиналась раньше, чем в остальном Талиге. Лето только сегодня сдало пост, а местная природа уже вовсю готовилась к зиме.</p><p>— Красиво здесь, — тихо проговорил Арно, и Валентин кивнул. Долина за замковой стеной была полна густой хвойной зелени, сквозь которую яркими мазками проступали начинающие рыжеть и багроветь кроны лиственных деревьев. Тут и там ярко вспыхивали жёлтые свечи берёз, и яркий ковёр леса взбирался вверх по горной гряде, растворялся в низких тучах — с юга шла гроза. Ещё немного, и замок накроет ненастье.</p><p>— Идёмте, — Валентин с сожалением поднялся, и слуга исчез за узкой дубовой дверью, ведущей куда-то вниз.</p><p>— Опять в нору лезть, — досадливо поморщился Арно, ныряя в дышащий холодом проход, и Валентин, поёжившись, последовал за ним.</p><p> </p><p>Замковая часовня, куда их привёл слуга, оказалась тёмной, узкой, но на удивление высокой. С далёкого потолка, скрытого в предгрозовом сумраке, свисали тускло отблёскивавшие бронзовые люстры. Стрельчатые окна располагались выше человеческого роста и были забраны витражами, поэтому давали мало света, а свет факела не доставал до стен. Шаги гулко отражались под потолком, и по всему помещению гуляло эхо. Валентин шёл за слугой по узкому проходу между лавками, перед которыми были наклонные столики, куда в эсператистских храмах обычно клали молитвенники. Впереди из тьмы выступила высокая резная кафедра. Стена за ней терялась в неровных желтоватых отблесках, но была покрыта тёмными пятнами, в которых Валентин скорее угадал, чем разглядел фрески. Слуга двинулся от кафедры вдоль лавок направо, начал зажигать факелы на стенах, и Валентин понял, что к Создателю это место вряд ли имеет отношение. С фресок на него смотрели рыцари, сражающиеся с другими рыцарями или чудовищами, а под окнами обнаружились массивные шкафы, полные книг, свитков, гравюр и разнообразных устройств, вроде астролябии.</p><p>Да, это был храм, но посвящён он был не Создателю, а знаниям.</p><p>— Вы библиотекарь? — уточнил Валентин, подходя к шкафам и проводя пальцами по полированному дереву. За этим местом тщательно ухаживали — пыли не было даже в завитках резьбы.</p><p>— Хранитель, — поправил его слуга и подошёл к соседнему шкафу. — Она вот здесь, господа, — он достал с одной из полок свёрток из вощёной кожи, положил на ближайший столик и осторожно развернул. Внутри оказалась слежавшаяся пожелтевшая ткань, укрывавшая широкий плоский предмет с ладонь величиной.</p><p>— Благодарю, — кивнул Валентин и сел. Свёрток одновременно манил и пугал. Арно навис над плечом в нетерпеливом ожидании, и Валентин, решившись, осторожно коснулся слежавшихся складок. Сколько лет эта глиняная реликвия не видела свет? Кто и когда последний видел её?</p><p>Ткань хрустела, разворачиваясь, и Валентин запоздало испугался, что не поймёт ни слова, что всё это на самом деле был горячечный бред больного сознания, но стоило взгляду упасть на глубокие борозды, идущие вдоль обломанного верхнего края таблички, как проснулся шёпот.</p><p>«Помните Великого Спящего в Глубинах, что пришёл пожрать мир. Кровь помнит, кровь хранит, кровь отдаёт, кровь принимает.»</p><p>Под текстом Валентин скорее ощутил кончиками пальцев, чем увидел схематичные человеческие фигурки, цепью взявшиеся за руки. В эту полосу из крошечных человечков, расползаясь под ней, упиралось нечто непонятное и почти стёртое временем или чьими-то усилиями. Валентин осторожно поднял табличку вместе с тканью и поднёс её ближе к факелу.</p><p>Среди волнистых линий, должных изображать море, в тонкую преграду из человеческих фигур упирался тугой комок щупалец, идущих из разверстой клыкастой пасти. Щупальца будто пробовали цепь на прочность, искали в ней разрыв, чтобы пробиться наверх.</p><p>За окном громыхнуло — гроза стояла прямо над замком — и Валентину показалось, что он проваливается в бездну вместе с замком.</p><p>— Откуда здесь эта табличка? — тихо спросил Валентин, осторожно укладывая реликвию обратно на стол и отходя к окну. Над замком снова прокатился грохот, по витражам дробно застучал крупный дождь. Арно внимательно изучал артефакт и хмурился, а Валентин смотрел на его руки, касающиеся глубоких борозд, складывавшихся в слова чужого языка, и чувствовал, будто медленно тонет в стылой воде.</p><p>— Её передали на хранение местные жители, когда замок достроили и сюда вселились господа Райнштайнеры. Ещё при прадеде господина Ойгена, — отозвался слуга.</p><p>— Вы слышали когда-нибудь о Великом Спящем в Глубинах? — Валентин, как наяву, видел чёрное щупальце, писавшее его рукой в кабинете Райнштайнера. Какая ирония! Придда пытается погубить геральдический зверь.</p><p>— Нет, господин, — ответил слуга. — Вам что-то ещё показать?</p><p>— Есть ли здесь книги по древним верованиям, истории этих мест и по истории древнегальтарского периода в общем? — спросил Валентин. Он не был уверен, что удастся найти хоть что-нибудь полезное, но уезжать отсюда, не изучив все возможные источники было по меньшей мере глупо. Имел ли монстр с таблички отношение к его семье? Валентин не помнил ни одной фамильной легенды про чудовище, пришедшее съесть мир и спящее в глубинах, да и такой ответ был бы слишком очевиден, но проверить он намеревался все варианты.</p><p>— Что скажешь? — тихо спросил он у Арно, вернувшись за стол и проведя кончиками пальцев по резким полосам в глине.</p><p>— Будто какой-то зверь её царапал или грыз, — с сомнением проговорил друг. — А ты видишь тут слова?</p><p>Валентин кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть на табличку было жутко. Ему всё время казалось, что полустёртые глиняные щупальца шевелятся, поднимаясь над рыжей поверхностью, темнеют, наливаясь глубокой чернотой, тянутся к нему, обжигают и проникают под кожу...</p><p>Зажмурившись, Валентин безуспешно пытался отогнать приближающееся видение.</p><p>— Я могу чем-то помочь? — тихо спросил Арно.</p><p>— Можешь зарисовать? — попросил Валентин, пересаживаясь за соседний стол и стараясь не смотреть в сторону друга. Перед глазами в мутной воде снова покачивались длинные листья водорослей и сновали мелкие рыбки.</p><p>Арно старательно скрипел пером, а Валентин открыл оглавление первого фолианта из снятых слугой с полок и постарался сосредоточиться. Чудовище из бездны ворочалось на краю сознания, и перед глазами то и дело вместо пожелтевшей бумаги и чернил оказывался древний пергамент и кровь, мутными облачками поднимавшаяся над потревоженными листами.</p><p>Проклятая утопленная книга! Почему она раз за разом видится ему? Чем он провинился?</p><p>Минут через тридцать Валентин сдался. Он отодвинул фолиант и поднял взгляд к витражу, за которым сквозь серые рваные тучи начало просвечивать небо. Когда гроза успела уйти? Внезапный луч солнца ударил в глаза и будто разорвал пелену мутной солёной воды.</p><p>Валентин медленно выдохнул. Можно было бы вернуться к древним текстам, но он чувствовал, что вода и шёпот всё ещё остаются где-то неподалёку, готовые вернуться в любой момент. Если солнце отпугивает их, то он должен идти к солнцу.</p><p>— Пойдём подышим воздухом, — предложил Валентин, подойдя к Арно.</p><p>— Я как раз закончил, — отозвался друг, отложил  перо и посыпал бумагу песком. — Мы же вернёмся?</p><p>— Непременно. И тогда с новыми силами возьмёмся за изучение материала, — Валентин уже видел, как в проёмах между шкафами начинает клубиться тьма. Задерживаться не хотелось ни на секунду.</p><p>— Я всё подготовлю, господа, — хранитель понятливо кивнул, и Валентин с облегчением поспешил на улицу.</p><p> </p><p>На замковом дворе, куда их вывел очередной узкий коридор, внезапно было людно и очень пёстро. Отгремевшая гроза оставила лужи на брусчатке и чисто вымытое небо, глубокое и уже по-осеннему холодное.</p><p>— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Валентин, поймав за локоть пробегавшего мимо мальчишку с размалёванной углем физиономией.</p><p>— Праздник же! — улыбнулся тот. Волнистые полосы на лице сдвинулись, Валентин с трудом подавил дрожь — настолько они напоминали изображённые на табличке щупальца, идущие от разинутой зубастой пасти — и выпустил локоть. Мальчишка хихикнул и скрылся в толпе.</p><p>— Что он сказал? — спросил Арно, выдёргивая друга с края очередного видения. Он по-бергерски знал всего пару ругательств и некоторые военные и бытовые слова, поэтому нуждался в переводе.</p><p>— Говорит, что праздник, — Валентин медленно обвёл взглядом площадь. На шестах, стенках торговых шатров и палаток, одеждах людей, растянутых над проходами полотнищах красовался странный символ: улыбающееся лицо с расходящимися в разные стороны волнистыми лучами. Казалось бы — древнее изображение одушевлённого солнца, но Валентин никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это не светило, а та самая тварь из глубин. Стоило вглядеться в изображение, и начинало казаться, что широкая улыбка вот-вот ощерится бесконечными рядами зубов, разверзнется и поглотит всё сущее...</p><p>— Эй, выныривай из своих глубин, — проговорил Арно, сжав ему плечо, и Валентин с трудом отвёл взгляд от «солнца», широкими грубыми мазками намалёванного на борте проезжающей мимо телеги.</p><p>— Спасибо, — дышать стало легче, а когда они вышли из тени замка на ярко освещённую площадь, тьма и вовсе отступила. Валентин понимал, что это временно, но вокруг было слишком много радости, чтобы отказать себе в возможности присоединиться.</p><p>Торговцы нахваливали товар, музыканты вразнобой играли что-то весёлое, в радостной толпе сновала детвора с разрисованными лицами, перекрикиваясь и соревнуясь в том, кто быстрее добежит от одного края двора до другого. Шумный водоворот подхватил Валентина и Арно, закружил и вынес к стрельбищу. У заросшей плющом стены стояли круги, сплетённые из золотистой соломы с лучами из плотно скрученных пучков и нарисованными углем жуткими рожами. Суровые бородатые бергеры соревновались, по очереди всаживая в них длинные стрелы с алыми перьями. При взгляде на мишени становилось муторно, поэтому Валентин старался смотреть на лучников. Высокий и жилистый мужчина в синей рубахе натянул тетиву, прищурился и выстрелил. Стрела ярко сверкнула в солнечных лучах, и толпа взорвалась одобрительными криками. Валентин не стал смотреть, куда она попала. Кивнув Арно, он начал проталкиваться наружу. В нём, как тина со дна, медленно всплывало непонятное неудовольствие, и Валентин досадливо хмурился, потому что никак не мог уловить его причины.</p><p>Выбравшись из пёстрой толпы, окружавшей стрельбище, они оказались возле загона, густо застеленного сосновыми ветками. Посредине стоял большой деревянный ящик, и сквозь гомон толпы Валентин услышал оттуда похрюкивание.</p><p>— Кто там? — спросил он у низкого коренастого мужчины. Лицо у того тоже было покрыто узорами, но нанесены они были не углем, а мелом или белой краской, поэтому смотреть на него было легче.</p><p>— Кабан, — ответил бергер. — Его вчера поймали, после игры заколют, чтобы накормить Скалы.</p><p>— Зачем? — не понял Арно.</p><p>— Чтобы Скалы были крепки, — ответил Валентин одновременно с бергером и удивился сам себе. Откуда он это взял? Брусчатка под ногами дрогнула, перед глазами распахнулась кабанья пасть с длинными загнутыми клыками, в лицо тяжело плеснуло кровью, но стоило моргнуть — и всё исчезло.</p><p>Валентин досадливо мотнул головой на обеспокоенный взгляд Арно и двинулся наискосок через площадь. Неудовольствие росло, поднимаясь всё выше мутной взвесью. Пёстрые краски вокруг беспокоили, вызывая в памяти невнятные образы, и всё сильнее хотелось забиться куда-нибудь поглубже, спрятаться в расщелину скалы, чтобы яркий свет не раздражал чувствительные глаза.</p><p>Валентин замер, будто наткнулся на стену.</p><p>Эти чувства принадлежали не ему. Они принадлежали тому, другому, который таился во тьме на краю его сознания!</p><p>Взрыв хохота заставил вздрогнуть и повернуть голову. Возле замкового колодца со снятым воротом собралась толпа. Вокруг него на высоте человеческого роста располагались брёвна на высоких треногах, через которые были перекинуты уходящие вниз верёвки. Рядом толпились люди с разрисованными лицами и нашитыми на одежду рожами в окружении щупалец, одежды шевелились, заставляя их оживать, и Валентин подумал, что на солнце можно погреться и на той галерее, через которую они прошли по пути в библиотеку.</p><p>— Как думаешь, зачем в колодце верёвки? — спросил Арно, пытаясь перекричать толпу. — Не воду же доставать.</p><p>— Не знаю, — мотнул головой Валентин. Он хотел предложить уйти, но Арно крикнул «Я сейчас!» и исчез в толпе. Пришлось ждать.</p><p>— Помоги перевести! — Арно, сияя глазами, вынырнул откуда-то из-за спины и поставил перед Валентином щуплого старика. Тот улыбался щербатым ртом, и щупальца на его лице прятались в морщинах, поэтому казались не такими живыми и жуткими.</p><p>— Что перевести? — не понял Валентин.</p><p>— Пусть объяснит, что они делают, — Арно кивнул в сторону колодца.</p><p>К верёвкам, как объяснил старик, были привязаны всякие разные призы и обманки, и никто не знал, что где, пока не решался испытать удачу. Взявшийся за верёвку человек мог вытянуть из колодца, например, окорок, или новые сапоги, или пук соломы, или бочонок с пивом, или мешок с камнями, но попытка была только одна. Менять верёвки было тоже нельзя: или вытягиваешь ту, за которую взялся, или бросаешь её и теряешь возможность пробовать до следующего праздника. Если ноша оказывалась не по силам, то можно было позвать помочь кого-нибудь из толпы, но и добытым тогда нужно было делить со всеми помогавшими. А к одной из верёвок был привязан самый большой человек в селении, и тому, кто его вытянет из колодца, даровалась великая честь убить кабана для Скал и получить их благословение на следующие четыре месяца. Обычно, поняв, что на другом конце верёвки — не бочонок с пивом, а что потяжелее, вытягивавший звал помогать всех желающих, разделяя почёт, потому как в одиночку против кабана выходить было хоть и славно, но смертельно опасно, да и вытащить человека было ой как непросто. Редко кто решался и оказывался в силах вытянуть из колодца толстяка.</p><p>— Испытаешь судьбу? — усмехнувшись, спросил Валентин у Арно, который, услышав правила, буквально вспыхнул восторгом.</p><p>— Хотел бы, но нет, — погрустнел Савиньяк. — Может, чужакам и участвовать нельзя. Да даже если можно — я не могу тебя тут одного оставить маяться, пока я развлекаться буду.</p><p>Валентин благодарно улыбнулся, и тут же толпа взорвалась криками: очередной претендент потянул за верёвку, хмыкнул, поднатужился, а потом позвал на помощь. Человек шесть кинулись к верёвке и общими усилиями начали вытягивать её из колодца. Вскоре над каменным кругом появилось нечто странное — длинные шесты, к которым были привязаны широкие чёрные ленты. Люди тянули за верёвку, шесты поднимались выше, и вот на свет появился тучный человек в чёрной одежде и маске с длинными волнистыми лучами, к спине которой и были привязаны шесты и ленты. Чёрные полосы ткани шевелились на лёгком ветру, и Валентина замутило.</p><p>— Прямо щупальца, — проговорил Арно, покосился на друга и подошёл вплотную. — Уйдём?</p><p>Толпа восторженно взревела, подхватила толстяка, обмотала его верёвками и с улюлюканьем опустила обратно в колодец, а Валентин почувствовал, как сквозь камни мостовой проваливается следом в бездну, полную чужой ярости.</p><p>Очнулся он за торговой палаткой. Арно крепко держал его за руки и с заметным испугом вглядывался в лицо.</p><p>— Ты тут? — тихо спросил он, и Валентин медленно кивнул. — Я испугался. Мне показалось, что ты сейчас за оружие схватишься. Что случилось?</p><p>— Кое-кому очень не понравилось то, что мы увидели, — сквозь зубы прошипел Валентин и зажмурился. Чужая ярость, тягучая, как смола, отступала медленно, нехотя. Что-то важное было в этой игре, значимое, но не у чудовища же спрашивать? В ушах звенело, но хоть шёпот не ввинчивался в виски. Видимо, тварь была слишком зла для того, чтобы говорить.</p><p>— Ему не понравилось, что толстяка сунули обратно в колодец? — спросил Арно.</p><p>Валентин кивнул.</p><p>— Интересно, почему бы, — Савиньяк, наконец, отпустил руки Валентина и почесал в затылке. — Думаешь, это правда с ним связано?</p><p>— Полагаю, что если тварь существует не только в моём воображении — да, — ответил Валентин, заставив друга нахмуриться. Савиньяку не нравилось, когда он говорил о возможности собственного безумия. Валентин понимал его чувства, но сам до сих пор не мог определить, чего ему хочется больше — чтобы его разум был твёрд, но мир стоял на грани катастрофы, или чтобы тварь из бездны была всего лишь порождением больного сознания.</p><p>— Как думаешь, зачем его связали и обратно в колодец засунули? — недоумевал Арно, наблюдая через головы толпы, как несколько человек помогают толстяку снова выбраться из колодца.</p><p>— Разберёмся, — мутная взвесь ярости, наконец, осела, и Валентин расправил плечи. — Идём искать кого-нибудь, кто нам сможет побольше рассказать про этот праздник.</p><p> </p><p>Скандирующая толпа сгрудилась вокруг загона с кабаном, увлечённо наблюдая за происходящим. Валентин, опасаясь повторения приступа, не рискнул пробиваться сквозь неё, и пришлось ждать окончания ритуала. От резкого визга кабана мутило, тени обрастали щупальцами, и небо, казалось, подёрнулось мутной плёнкой. Голова начинала болеть. Валентин потёр переносицу и посмотрел на свои ладони с проступившими тёмными венами. Этой ночью стоило ожидать кошмара. По пути из Тармы они с Арно спали рядом, и друг выдёргивал его из дурных снов, но смогут ли они спать здесь так же?</p><p>Визжание затихло, толпа взревела восторгом, а потом над площадью полилось хриплое дрожащее пение. Мелодия была простая и монотонная, как заклинание, а слова — вроде бы бергерскими, но с настолько сильным акцентом, и понять, о чём песня, Валентину никак не удавалось.</p><p>Толпа расступилась, пропуская пышнотелую пожилую женщину с длинными косами, уложенными на голове короной, которая поддерживала высохшую дряхлую старуху в переднике, расшитом тёмно-красными цветами. На них смотрели с почтением, кланялись и снимали шапки. Когда старуха проходила мимо, Валентин понял, что на переднике не цветы, а кровь.</p><p>— Наверное, стоило всё-таки посмотреть, что там творилось, — проговорил Арно, а потом сорвался с места. Валентин проследил за ним взглядом и увидел, что он, активно жестикулируя, нагнал давешнего старика. Старик улыбался и качал головой. Арно досадливо развёл руками, Валентин улыбнулся и направился к ним. Если старый бергер рассказал про колодец, то уж про сам праздник, про ритуал с кабаном и про странное пение он тоже может знать.</p><p>Старик и правда знал. Он, прихлёбывая пиво из большой кружки, врученной ему Валентином, рассказал, что четырежды в год в первый день Скал люди со всех окрестностей собираются, чтобы вытащить из колодца Тёмное Солнце, вернуть его обратно связанным, а потом отдать в жертву Скалам пойманного накануне кабана. По его словам ритуал проводили всегда, даже когда замка ещё не было. Над убитым кабаном самая уважаемая женщина округи пела древнюю песню, чтобы Тёмное Солнце никогда больше не вернулось. В молодости сам старик несколько раз вытаскивал его из колодца, и однажды сделал это в одиночку и в одиночку же заколол кабана.</p><p>Арно восхищённо прицокнул языком, и старик хрипло засмеялся, запрокинув голову и широко открыв рот с одиноким зубом.</p><p>— А кто эта женщина, которая пела сегодня? — спросил Валентин.</p><p>— А это Адала, свекровь ключницы местной, Ивонн. Эх, красивая была, когда молодая была, — старик прижмурился, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Да, хороша была, хороша. Что яблоко наливное. А косы — во! — он потряс кулаком. — С руку мою, когда она ещё в силе была, да. Но Луитгард, бабка Ивонн, которая раньше Адалы пела, она покрасивше была.</p><p>— А почему Луитгард теперь не поёт? — насторожился Валентин.</p><p>— Так на прошлом празднике её удар хватил, — дед вздохнул и уткнулся в кружку. — Эх, хороша была, горячая.</p><p>Валентин и Арно переглянулись. Если в прошлый раз что-то пошло не так, это могло быть косвенным доказательством того, что кошмары и видения имеют под собой реальную почву, но ответы нужно было искать у Ивонн и Адалы.</p><p> </p><p>Ключницу пришлось искать по всему замку. Поиски затруднялись тем, что Арно не знал бергерского, а самого Валентина то и дело накрывало видениями с морской водой. Потревоженная тварь тяжело ворочалась и шептала что-то злое и почти оскорблённое. Валентин не вслушивался, но отрешиться до конца не мог.</p><p>Наконец, женщину удалось поймать на пороге кухни и убедить отвести к свекрови. Валентин с трудом удержал лицо, когда идущая впереди Ивонн вдруг облысела и покрылась зелёной плёнкой. Мимо проплыла огромная рыбина, на обвалившейся балке разрослись ракушки, а в опустевших оконных проёмах колыхались водоросли. Тусклый свет, дрожа, заливал коридор, и всё в нём казалось зеленоватым и пахло гнилью.</p><p>На плечо легла горячая рука, и Валентин вынырнул в реальность.</p><p>— Проходите, господа, — Ивонн открыла дверь, и её округлое лицо с уже обвисающими щеками осветилось улыбкой.</p><p>Они вошли, и женщина направилась к утонувшей в глубоком кресле старухе. Её ноги были укрыты медвежьей шкурой, а волосы — распущены и расчёсаны на прямой пробор. Адала подслеповато поморгала на невестку, выслушала и что-то проговорила на том же непонятном диалекте.</p><p>— Матушка спрашивает, что вы хотите, только просит не подходить, потому что не положено, — Ивонн посмотрела на Валентина.</p><p>— Попросите госпожу Адалу рассказать нам, что значит та песня, которую она пела. И почему она пела именно над убитым кабаном? — спросил Валентин.</p><p>Ивонн перевела вопрос. Старуха разгладила шкуру на коленях, пожевала губами, посмотрела на Арно, на Валентина, на свою племянницу, вздохнула и заговорила. Её голос дребезжал, звуки липли друг к другу и шуршали, как прибой о гальку. Валентину казалось, что он улавливает смысл, но фразы оседали мелкими брызгами, не оставляя ничего, кроме едкого запаха соли и йода.</p><p>— Матушке ещё бабка говорила, а той её бабка, что когда наш народ жил далеко на севере, — начала переводить Ивонн, — море пришло к ним однажды и едва не погубило всех. Но Скалам удалось остановить большую воду, успокоить её и связать сонным заклятьем. И с тех пор наш народ должен был кормить Скалы кровью кабана каждый первый день их месяца и петь колыбельную большой воде, чтобы она не проснулась и не пришла снова. Но четыре месяца назад бабка моя, которая колыбельную пела всегда, допеть не смогла. Её прямо над кабаном удар хватил, так и померла, пару слов не допела.</p><p>— То есть в первый день летних Скал ритуал не был проведён должным образом, — заключил Валентин. Именно тогда ему приснился первый кошмар. Неужели это в самом деле взаимосвязано? Или всё-таки не более, чем совпадение?</p><p>— Но вода же не пришла, — Ивонн поморгала испуганно и сжала в кулаке яркую низку бус. — Значит сказки это всё. Бабьи сказки!</p><p>— Как знать, — покачал головой Валентин. — Будем надеяться, что это и правда только древняя сказка.</p><p> </p><p>В библиотеке их ждали несколько фолиантов и дремлющий хранитель. Валентин возлагал большие надежды на книги, но ничего толкового найти так и не удалось. Разрозненные факты и упоминания наводнения, охоты на кабанов, посвящённых Скалам ритуалов и изображений солнца с волнистыми лучами никак не желали складываться в общую картину. Солнце, похожее на спрута, встречалось в некоторых гальтарских храмах, посвящённых Волнам, кабаны, что логично, были связаны с храмами Скал, но ни один автор не описывал их вместе, а легенды про наводнение и вовсе нигде не упоминались.</p><p>— Я сдаюсь, — Арно уронил голову на тиснёную кожу обложки. — Не может быть, чтобы не осталось никаких следов, объединяющих всё вот это, — он неопределённо повёл рукой в воздухе.</p><p>— Надо поискать что-нибудь ещё про гальтарские храмы, но здесь мы уже просмотрели всё, — Валентин с трудом сдержал зевок.</p><p>— Кто у нас самый известный собиратель гальтарских древностей? — вдруг поднял голову Арно.</p><p>— Коко, — немедленно ответил Валентин и улыбнулся, уловив мысль друга.</p><p>— Значит, нам нужно в Олларию, — Арно снова сиял и явно готов был мчаться прямо сейчас. Валентин потянулся и взъерошил ему волосы.</p><p>— Нам нужно поспать, — проговорил он. — А потом — ехать в Олларию.</p><p>Арно весело рассмеялся и кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>Оллария встретила их листопадом. Рыжий с жёлтым ковёр укрывал дорожки в парках и клумбы с астрами возле дома Коко. Хозяин, всё такой же круглый и благожелательный, ждал их в гостиной и радостно всплеснул руками, стоило гостям перешагнуть порог. Он подхватил Валентина под локоть и повёл в гостиную, сетуя, что герцог Придд столько лет не радовал их своим присутствием. Без Марианны Коко, казалось, считал себя обязанным лично утопить гостей во внимании. Напор был столь силён, что уже через несколько минут Валентину захотелось сбежать. Поймав его отчаянный взгляд, Арно решительно взял Капуль-Гизайля в оборот и забросал вопросами. Он рассказывал об их изысканиями, выспрашивал про гальтарское искусство, и Валентин вздохнул свободнее. Даже успевшая сжать голову боль отступила.</p><p>— Коко, знакомы ли Вам эти символы? — Арно показал барону лист бумаги, на котором в замке Райнштайнера зарисовал солнце со щупальцами и человечков с тварью.</p><p>— Хм... — Коко задумчиво изучал чёткий угольный рисунок. — Я точно где-то видел это изображение с солнцем. В Гальтаре такие почти не встречались, но я, кажется, читал о том, что это — морское солнце, или солнце моря. Этот символ очень древний, и уже во времена расцвета Гальтары практически исчез. Некоторые полагают, он был связан с мифом о том, что Волны однажды пожелали поглотить весь мир, но Скалы их остановили.</p><p>— А в Гальбрэ не было храмов этого культа? — спросил Валентин, уцепив за хвост всплывшее воспоминание про солёные озёра на месте города. Может, это как-то связано?</p><p>— Нет, Гальбрэ был разрушен уже после того, как перестали изображать морское солнце, — печально покачал головой Коко и тут же воспрял духом. — Господа, я вспомнил! У меня есть восстановленная мозаика из Надора, на которой имеется частично сохранившееся солнце с волнистыми лучами! На этой мозаике изображена охота на кабана. Идёмте! Идёмте, я вам её покажу! О, это удивительно! Такая тонкая работа! Удивительное сокровище.</p><p>— Надор? — Валентин и Арно изумлённо переглянулись и последовали за восторженным Коко.</p><p>— Я не слышал, чтобы в Надоре сохранилось гальтарское наследие, — проговорил Валентин.</p><p>— Друг мой, но эта мозаика по моим оценкам древнее Гальтары минимум на Круг! — всплеснул руками Коко. — После разрушения надорского замка в скалах вокруг озера, которое сейчас на его месте, открылась сеть пещер, и в них была обнаружена эта удивительная работа. Как только я о ней услышал, сразу же пожелал получить её в свою коллекцию, но, к сожалению, она сохранилась не полностью. К тому же нижний край при транспортировке, полагаю, был рассыпан, поэтому восстановить изначальный геометрический узор не удалось.</p><p>В мозаике, заключённой в деревянную раму, и впрямь недоставало частей. На глине, заполнявшей пустоты, были прочерчены линии, условно продолжающие фигуры людей, загоняющих в клетку огромного кабана.</p><p>— Вот! — Коко торжествующе указал в левый верхний угол, где на сохранившейся мозаике расползлись от широко улыбающегося лика волнистые лучи. — Вы видите, какая тонкая работа? И разнообразие красок просто потрясает!</p><p>Коко продолжал восхищённо щебетать, а Валентин смотрел на нижний край фрески и снова чувствовал как земля уходит из-под ног: там когда-то была почти утраченная сейчас полоса в ладонь шириной, и изломанные линии на её остатках складывались в обрывки слов.</p><p>«кровь... ска... дай... тят ми... спя... храни»</p><p>— А откуда именно из Надора эта мозаика? — спросил Валентин, сбрасывая наваждение, и шёпот на удивление послушно уполз в глубины.</p><p>— Вы желаете сами побывать там и увидеть эти пещеры, — понимающе покивал Коко и печально вздохнул. — Друзья мои, я тоже мечтаю своими глазами увидеть этот древний подземный храм, но увы, это столь затруднительно и опасно, что я не смею.</p><p>— Коко, если Вы набросаете нам примерный маршрут и описание месторасположения храма, мы обязательно там побываем и сообщим обо всём, что обнаружим, — заверил его Арно, и барон просиял.</p><p> </p><p>От Капуль-Гизайля вырваться удалось только заполночь. Барон отказывался их выпускать без обильного ужина, концерта морискилл и подробного рассказа о прошедшей войне, а сил спорить с ним ни у Валентина, ни у Арно не достало.</p><p>Ночная Оллария остро пахла хризантемами и первыми заморозками. Пустынные улицы за прошедшие годы избавились от последних следов Раканы, и даже особняк со спрутами, встретивший их привычной чопорностью, запахом благовоний, не пробудил горечи. Слуги сдержанно обрадовались прибытию герцога с другом, получили распоряжения относительно комнат и оставили хозяина и его гостя беседовать в библиотеке.</p><p>— Ну, у нас есть хотя бы надежда найти место, объединяющее Скалы и солнцеспрута, — зевнул Арно, упав в кресло. — И я так понял, что там в нижней части мозаики был текст. Я прав?</p><p>Валентин с сомнением кивнул.</p><p>— Обрывки. Что-то про кровь, но дальше я не смог разобрать. Ты сам видишь, что от той части осталось немного.</p><p>— Ну да, — Арно помрачнел. — Хорошо бы, чтобы храм на самом деле существовал, и там мы нашли недостающее звено.</p><p>— Так. Давай ещё раз рассмотрим, что у нас есть, — Валентин на секунду закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. — У нас есть глиняная табличка с текстом, который может быть простыми царапинами, — Арно открыл рот, но Валентин упрямо мотнул головой, останавливая возражения. — Ещё на этой табличке имеется странное изображение с цепочкой людей и чудовищем со щупальцами, нигде больше нам не встретившееся. У нас есть древняя игра, древний ритуал и не менее древний праздник, посвящённый «Тёмному Солнцу» и Скалам, в замке Райнштайнера. На празднике полно символов солнца со щупальцами вместо лучей, но это вполне может быть остаток какого-то древнего верования или мифа про большое наводнение, так что это тоже ничего не доказывает, ведь локальные наводнения — не такая уж редкость. В игре из колодца вытаскивают человека, связывают и опускают обратно. Значение этой игры связывают с Тёмным Солнцем, но, возможно, это просто испытание силы или поддержание единства, ведь общая работа сплачивает. В конце праздника проводится ритуальное убийство пойманного кабана во имя Скал, «чтобы они были крепки». Это действие вполне логично для гористой местности, где иногда случаются землетрясения. Есть рассказ старой женщины про большую воду и ритуал её усыпления, чтобы она не пришла снова. В начале лета этот ритуал не был проведён правильно из-за болезни предыдущей исполнительницы. В тот же день у меня был первый кошмар, но это может быть простым совпадением. В доме Коко мы видели мозаику догальтарской эпохи с охотой на кабана. Я увидел в нижней части текст, но Коко сказал, что, скорее всего, там был геометрический узор, повреждённый при транспортировке, и в Олларии его собрали не в том порядке. У нас есть описание места, откуда была привезена эта мозаика. Мы можем добраться до него, и, возможно, найти там что-то ещё. Или не найти ни доказательств, ни самого храма, — Валентин помолчал. — Всё это может быть случайными совпадениями. Даже изображение солнца с волнистыми лучами — не такая уж редкость. Мы не можем достоверно доказать, что тварь существует.</p><p>На библиотеку опустилась тишина. Где-то рядом, как кошка, бродил шёпот, и Валентин чувствовал, будто медленно качается на волнах...</p><p>Затрещала свеча, и Валентин вздрогнул, просыпаясь.</p><p>— Как по мне, так этого всего вполне хватает, чтобы поверить, что эта тварь есть, — упрямо проговорил Арно.</p><p>— Веры недостаточно, — покачал головой Валентин. — Это всё косвенные доказательства, а нам нужны железные. Мои видения отличаются постоянством, но ничего не доказывают — даже связь между всем, что мы уже нашли.</p><p>— Почему ты всё время говоришь, что твои видения неправда? Тот же текст, например. Ты же его видишь, можешь на нём читать и писать. Или злость твари на празднике. Это же что-то значит!</p><p>— Если я безумен — это всего лишь видения, не имеющие отношения к реальности, и текст тогда будет просто царапинами на глине и ошибкой тех, кто восстанавливал мозаику, — возразил Валентин.</p><p>— Да ты вообще будто хочешь доказать собственное безумие! — Арно вскочил и навис над ним. — Ты отвергаешь любое доказательство того, что находишься в своём уме!</p><p>— Я не отвергаю, — Валентин устало покачал головой. Она снова начинала болеть, и то, каким привычным для него было это ощущение, пугало.</p><p>— Тогда что ты посчитаешь достаточным доказательством?! — продолжал возмущаться Арно.</p><p>— Не знаю, — закрыл лицо руками Валентин.</p><p>— Я здесь для того, чтобы поддержать тебя и чтобы подтвердить реальность твоих видений и точность выводов, — Арно скрестил руки на груди. — А ты не позволяешь мне тебе помочь.</p><p>— Арно, я не готов сейчас к этому разговору, — устало проговорил Валентин. — Если ты не возражаешь, я ещё хотел бы сегодня поспать.</p><p> </p><p>Тягучая вода всё-таки выпустила его, и Валентин осознал, что сжимает в руке нож. Он тяжело и удобно лежал в ладони, а под сердцем всё ещё пело сладостное желание тихо открыть дверь, подойти к спящему человеку, зажать ему рот и вонзить клинок между рёбер. Потом хотелось медленно разрезать упругую плоть, протолкнуть руку в горячую влажную грудную клетку — рёбра будут расходиться натужно, с трудом пропуская пальцы — и вытащить дёргающееся сердце...</p><p>Валентин отбросил клинок, будто тот укусил его за руку. Нож глухо ударился о доски и укатился куда-то в темноту. И Леворукий с ним! Справившись с тошнотой, Валентин поднял взгляд на дверь перед собой. Он стоял возле комнаты Арно.</p><p>Теперь тварь может им управлять.</p><p>На площади в замке Райнштайнера он впервые едва не сорвался и не выхватил оружие, но даже не помнит этого. А теперь только чудом не убил друга.</p><p>Осознание облило спину Валентина ужасом. Он слишком опасен. Нужно ехать одному и как можно быстрее. Нужно успеть выяснить, что скрывается в надорском храме, до того, как тварь или безумие овладеют им окончательно!</p><p>За час до рассвета он уже во весь опор летел по надорскому тракту и надеялся, что друг не успеет его догнать. Он оставил Арно записку с просьбой не терять времени и провести изыскания в библиотеке особняка Приддов, а также испросить разрешения изучить книги, собранные в доме герцога Алвы, а потом ехать в Васспард, но, зная друга, тот бросится следом при первой возможности.</p><p> </p><p>Дорогу до надорского озера Валентин запомнил урывками и смутно. Она вся казалась ему странным продолжением ночных кошмаров, в которых он был морской тварью, охотившейся на рыб и отдыхавшей в пустом черепе, над которым колыхались густые зелёные водоросли. И кошмары эти казались реальнее бесконечной однообразной дороги.</p><p> </p><p>Валентин даже думать боялся о том, сколько пришлось бы искать, не окажись указания Коко настолько точными. Возле расщелины с приметным валуном, похожим на лежащую корову, он обнаружил ведущую вниз тропу. Привязав лошадь, Валентин спустился вниз. У самой воды тропа раздвоилась. Пройдя по той части, что вела вдоль берега, он обнаружил ход в скале, отмеченный видным издалека белым крестом. Идти пришлось долго. Факел чадил, в его неровном свете на стенах, плясали смутные образы. Тьма щерилась из-под камней, дышала в затылок промозглой сыростью, но Валентин упрямо шёл вперёд. Вскоре больше похожий на трещину проход расширился и обрёл почти ровные стены, когда-то обработанные какими-то орудиями и обмазанные глиной. На них через равные промежутки обозначились обширные сколы и разноцветные пятна сохранившейся мозаики. Под ногами зашуршало, и, присев, Валентин обнаружил разноцветное смальтовое крошево. Видимо, до Коко добралось только то, что удалось сбить со стен без особых повреждений.</p><p>«Хорошо, что барон не добрался сюда, — подумал Валентин. — Увидел бы он это — рыдал бы до слепоты».</p><p>Проход оказался недолгим и оборвался пещерой или залом, до границ которого свет факела не доставал. Эхо шагов прокатилось по нему и затихло. Валентин замер, чутко прислушиваясь, но тишину разрезало только потрескивание факела. Здесь больше никого не было. Сделав глубокий вдох, Валентин шагнул под высокие своды. Тишина давила, и всё время казалось, что сейчас она разорвётся грохотом воды или жутким смехом.</p><p>Валентин шёл вдоль стены, внимательно вглядываясь в каждое пятно, отличавшееся светом, и всё равно вздрогнул, когда увидел первое изображение.</p><p>Люди в странных одеждах стояли на берегу моря. У одного из них в руках была раскрытая красная книга, а среди волн свивало кольца щупалец чёрное чудовище с огромной пастью, в сравнении с которым человеческие фигурки казались крошечными. А под морем шла надпись на древнегальтарском: «Помните Великого Спящего в Глубинах, что пришёл пожрать мир».</p><p>«Интересно, эти рисунки и правда существуют, или всё это — продолжение моих кошмаров?» — отстранённо подумал Валентин, чувствуя, как в лицо бьёт пронизывающий солёный ветер, а гулкую тишину храма разрезает чаячий крик.</p><p>Он пришёл. Ему открыли путь, и он пришёл.</p><p>Валентин качнулся, хватая ртом затхлый воздух, и опёрся рукой о стену, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Под пальцами хрустнуло, он перевёл взгляд туда и тяжело сглотнул: от красной книги в руках крошечного человечка к поднимающемуся со дна чудовищу тянулись тонкие цепи, опутывая его, как кокон.</p><p>Не чуя под собой ног, Валентин шагнул дальше. На следующем изображении чудовища больше не было. В водовороте, где оно, очевидно, скрылось, тонула красная книга, и в центр его уходили бесчисленные тонкие цепи, схожие с той, что шла от книги раньше, и каждую держал один из человечков на берегу. Валентин присел на корточки, присмотрелся и понял, что цепи кончаются не в руках, а в груди крошечных человеческих фигур.</p><p>Ещё пара шагов — и люди с цепями, тянущимися за край изображения, уже носящие разные одежды, расходятся в разные стороны. Валентин узнал гальтарский хитон и что-то смутно похожее на алатский народный костюм, хотел рассмотреть внимательнее, но его уже качнуло дальше, к следующему изображению. На нём тот самый человечек в алатской одежде с цепью, идущей из груди, был изображён крупнее и, очевидно, старше: чёрные волосы поседели, а лицо скрывала окладистая белая борода.</p><p>Смотреть дальше было страшно, но Валентин пересилил себя. Он чувствовал, как тварь беснуется где-то совсем рядом, и понимал, что должен увидеть всё до того, как она снова утянет его на дно.</p><p>Старик на выцветшем изображении держал над головой глубокую чашу, четверо стоящих рядом молодых людей протягивали к ней руки, и в чашу из разрезов на их ладонях капала кровь.</p><p>Ещё шаг — и четверо опускают в чашу со своей кровью кинжал.</p><p>Шаг. Рукоять окровавленного кинжала ярким белым пятном выделяется над грудью старика, а цепи теперь тянутся от сердец четверых.</p><p>Кровь помнит, кровь хранит, кровь отдаёт, кровь принимает.</p><p>— Ты последний, кто сдерживает меня! — прокричала волна, обрушилась на Валентина и опрокинула его в темноту.</p><p> </p><p>Очнулся он уже наверху, вжавшись лицом в жёсткую гриву коня, и не рискнул снова спускаться в храм. Изображения пришлось зарисовывать по памяти. Он гнал во весь опор, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы дать коню отдохнуть, сделать несколько набросков и записать ещё пару мыслей. Шёпот не отставал. Теперь он всё время звучал на грани слышимости, и Валентин отчаянно боялся не успеть добраться до дома до того, как безумие или чудовище завладеют им окончательно. Первой мыслью было вернуться в Олларию, но он сам просил Арно ехать в Васспард, и тот, скорее всего, уже там.</p><p>Нужно было успеть передать ему всё, что удалось узнать. Пусть сам доедет до храма, сам посмотрит, существуют ли эти изображения. Успеть передать, пока он ещё контролирует себя.</p><p>Пока он — ещё он.</p><p> </p><p>Питер сбежал по лестнице вприпрыжку, повис на Валентине, засыпая восторженными возгласами, но почти сразу испуганно замолчал, разглядев состояние брата. В Васспарде было холодно, несмотря на разожжёные камины, и не было Арно, что оказалось крайне некстати. Оставалось надеяться, что они просто разминулись, или друг просто застрял среди фолиантов у Алвы.</p><p>Отправив Питера в библиотеку, Валентин распорядился, чтобы приготовили комнату с крепкими засовами на втором этаже, и достал записи. Брат был умным юношей, а дожидаться, когда до Васспарда доберётся запропавший Савиньяк, было нельзя.</p><p>Войдя в библиотеку, Валентин закрыл дверь, подошёл к столу у камина и положил перед братом кипу бумаг.</p><p>Удивительно, но рассказ вышел коротким. Валентин опустил подробности своих видений и кошмаров, и сосредоточился на описании того, что увидел в надорском храме. Питер смотрел мрачно и серьёзно, запоминая. Он, как и Арно, возмутился предположению о безумии брата, но смолчал, не решившись прерывать, и Валентин был ему за это благодарен. В голове шумело, и сосредоточиться было ужасно сложно.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, при чём здесь ты. Ты разве убил кого-то таким образом? — тихо спросил Питер, уставившись на набросок со стариком и кинжалом.</p><p>— Не совсем убил и совсем не я, — медленно ответил Валентин, и воспоминания, будто дожидались этого, нахлынули ледяным потоком, едва не сбивая с ног.</p><p>...Стылая зимняя ночь. Холодная полная луна с радужным кругом, и жуткая тишина, затопившая замок в Старой Придде. Он выходит на крыльцо, следуя отчаянному зову о помощи, и видит, что вернувшийся мертвец Удо Борн пытается увести за собой насмерть перепуганную рыжую девушку. Мертвец слеп, заклятье заставляет его видеть в девушке своего убийцу, но Валентин останавливает его, убеждает, что он ошибся.<br/>«Мы развяжем завязанное… Пусть… девушка возьмет кинжал с твоей кровью, пока она горяча», — говорит Удо, и Валентин рассекает свою ладонь кинжалом. Кровь в холодном свете луны кажется багрово-чёрной, хотя должна быть алой. Он отдаёт клинок девушке, та идёт к выходцу, говорит с ним, медля. Удо обхватывает её ладонь с кинжалом, дёргает на себя, и когда окровавленная сталь достигает небьющегося сердца, Валентина на мгновение обливает холодом. Ему на бесконечно долгий вдох кажется, что небо и весь мир накрывает ужасающая и величественная волна, которая, исчезнув, смывает с луны жуткий радужный ореол…</p><p>— Удо Борн, — тяжело выдохнул Валентин, вернувшись в настоящее. Тогда он не придал значения странному видению. Видимо, зря. — Вопрос только в том, как он стал частью всего этого и почему не перестал быть ею после смерти. Но, боюсь, мы никогда уже не узнаем ответ.</p><p>— То есть, чтобы сдержать чудовище, кому-то нужно будет заколоть тебя, смазав перед этим клинок своей кровью? — Питер нахмурился. — Звучит жутко.</p><p>— Если это на самом деле правда — так и есть, — кивнул Валентин. — Но чтобы утверждать это, кому-то с однозначно здравым рассудком необходимо добраться до храма и увидеть там то же самое, что увидел я. А пока этого не произошло, меня необходимо запереть.</p><p>— Ты не безумен! — брат вскинул на него отчаянный взгляд, и Валентин покачал головой. Он очень хорошо понимал Питера. Двое сумасшедших родственников в одном поколении — это слишком страшно, но доказать обратное без свидетельства однозначно здравого рассудком человека невозможно.</p><p>— Я могу быть безумен. И я точно могу быть опасен. Даже если это не безумие, чудовище связано со мной и способно мной управлять.</p><p>Питер опустил голову и по-детски шмыгнул носом.</p><p> </p><p>— Я здесь, Валентин, — прошипела темнота. — И я убью твою кровь.</p><p>Валентин вскинулся на постели, выпутался из влажного одеяла и прислушался. Дом был пугающе тих, даже осенний ветер не свистел в щелях. Тишина была глубокой, будто вода поглотила всё.</p><p>— Ты не остановишь меня.</p><p>«Эта тварь уже в доме, — похолодел Валентин. — Она пришла и хочет убить Питера.»</p><p>Первым порывом было выскочить за дверь, но Валентин сразу вспомнил, что она заперта снаружи. Голова гудела, мысли путались, но усилием воли удалось сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что на окне нет решётки.</p><p>Собравшись с силами Валентин добрался до окна и распахнул его. Удушающий страх подгонял, поэтому разорвать штору на полосы, связать их друг с другом и закрепить за столбик кровати удалось на удивление быстро. Выкинув получившийся канат за окно, Валентин спустился вниз и помчался ко входу на кухню.</p><p>Сердце колотилось в горле, руки дрожали, но он должен был опередить тварь и не дать ей причинить вред его близким. Он никому не позволит навредить своей семье! Он найдёт её и убьёт.</p><p>Кухонный нож — не слишком удобное оружие, но сейчас и оно сгодится.</p><p>Дом был тёмен и молчалив. Он пах влагой и солью, ковёр под ногами хлюпал, и Валентин больше всего боялся, что спрятавшаяся в библиотеке тварь услышит его и успеет сбежать. Он тихо вошёл в приоткрытую дверь, огляделся и увидел её, свернувшуюся в клубок у камина. Валентин подкрался к ней и вскинул нож, надеясь убить до того, как она отреагирует, но тварь пошла волнами, заметила в руке оружие и шарахнулась в сторону, уходя от удара. Лезвие застряло в паркете, и пока Валентин его вытаскивал, чудовище с булькающим хохотом успело скрыться за дверью.</p><p>Зарычав, Валентин перехватил нож и помчался следом. Тварь, будто насмехаясь, не исчезала, но и не давала нагнать себя, петляя по коридорам. Он стремительно плыл за ней, чувствуя, что вот-вот нагонит добычу, опутает щупальцами и вонзит в неё острый клюв.</p><p>Тварь он нагнал в холле, на верхнем повороте правого крыла центральной лестницы. Она отбивалась отчаянно, но Валентин прижал её к перилам всем весом, не давая вывернуться, надавил локтем на шею, заставив захрипеть. Сладостное торжество бежало по венам вместе с пульсом, на лицо выползла широкая улыбка. Чувствуя, как тварь дрожит от ужаса, Валентин занёс над ней нож...</p><p>Что-то ударило в рёбра под левой рукой, по боку потекло горячее.</p><p>Валентин моргнул и понял, что смотрит в бледное лицо Питера.</p><p>В ушах пульсировало эхо выстрела.</p><p>Отшатнувшись от брата, Валентин перевёл взгляд вниз — у подножия лестницы с дымящимся пистолетом в руке стоял бледный Арно.</p><p>Качнуло в сторону, Валентин неловко сел на ступени, потом лёг. Зрение гасло. Он ещё слышал голоса, кто-то звал его, но ответить уже не было сил. Усталость мягко надавила на грудь, женщина с синими глазами грустно улыбнулась ему, и Валентин растворился в темноте.</p><p> </p><p>Где-то сквозь трещину торжествующе зажурчала вода.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>